Espoir perdu
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Défi du lauréat 2015 du Poney Fringant : Mission Impossible !
Défi du lauréat 2015 du Poney Fringant : Mission Impossible. La première partie a été écrite par (à rajouter) et j'ai complété. Le titre m'a été donné en même temps que le début. Merci à ma/mon co-auteur(e) ! :3

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Espoir perdu**

Dans tous les royaumes elfiques, et même certains royaumes d'autres créatures, on connait tous la réputation des fils d'Elrond. Ils étaient gracieux, polis et redoutables. Rien ne leur résistait. On murmurait sur les exploits suite au rapt de leur mère, et de leurs nombreuses expéditions pour terrasser ces ignobles créatures que sont les orcs. Quelle réputation! Il y avait de quoi écrire des légendes pour les siècles à venir.

Mais tout cela allait changer. Elrohir considéra son frère, Elladan, qui avait une tenue aussi délabrée que la sienne. Il y avait des ronces dans ses cheveux, de la boue sur son nez et même des égratignures sur ses joues. D'une même voix, ils s'écrièrent :

« Estel! Voyons! La farce a assez duré! » Et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, pour trouver leur précieux protégé. Mais en vain. Ils avaient beau crier et s'agiter dans tous les sens : l'enfant était introuvable.

Excédé et épuisé, Elrohir revint à la clairière et soupira. Son frère était aussi revenu. Ils se jetèrent un regard. Leur père allait les tuer. Et ça ne serait pas le seul. Ils n'étaient pas des enfants. Et pourtant, ils avaient été roulé par un. Il avait fallut d'un instant d'inattention pour le perdre à jamais.

A huit ans à peine, le jeune Estel savait déjà amadouer ceux qui l'entourait. Il s'était fait promettre une virée dans les terres sauvages, avec ses deux protecteurs. Evidemment, ces derniers n'avaient pas trop protesté car l'enfant les avaient trouvés en flagrant délit. Non, on ne pouvait pas laisser les braves gens apprendre, de la bouche d'un enfant, que les fils d'Elrond pillaient sa réserve de Miruvor quand il partait méditer sur les sommets.

Qui pouvait résister à ce fils de dúnedain? Avec ses yeux gris et sa moue ? Et pourtant, il le fallait. En cédant à ses caprices, ils avaient réussi à faire perdre l'espoir de la Terre du Milieu ! Plus jamais.

Une branche craqua. Ils se tournèrent d'un même geste. Un couinement guttural.

« Oh non. » Elrohir avait son épée à la main, et Elladan ajustait une flèche à son arc. Ils étaient cernés de toute part. Des orcs grouillaient autour d'eux. C'était une avalanche. Comment un seul enfant pouvait il provoquer autant de désastre?

« Elrohir! Elladan! » La fluette voix venait du ciel. Elrohir leva les yeux. Le petit Estel avait grimpé sur l'arbre et il leur faisait de grands signes depuis sa branche. Il se trouvait presque au sommet de l'arbre au dessous duquel les jumeaux se préparaient à faire face à leur ennemi.

« Ne bougez pas Estel! » Ordonna Elrohir. Mais c'était trop tard, le garçonnet gesticulait fièrement et en perdit son équilibre. Il laissa échapper un cri déchirant avant de tomber à la reverse. Devant eux, une bande d'orc s'élançait vers eux, avec des cris.

Quel fin funeste pour la jeunesse dorée d'Imladris et du dernier espoir des hommes !

* * *

Il ne fallut qu'un quart de seconde aux jumeaux pour décider de quelle façon agir. Elrohir bondit en avant, son épée rengainée, tendant les deux bras vers l'enfant en chute libre tandis qu'Elladan bandait son arc, tirant sans sommation, une autre flèche déjà encochée.

Le temps sembla ralentir. Elrohir avait l'impression qu'une force impérieuse le tirait en arrière alors qu'elle poussait en avant les orcs. Son frère tirait à une vitesse ahurissante, touchant mortellement à chaque fois, mais il ne pourrait jamais arrêter à lui tout seul toute la masse grouillante.

Sa bras se refermèrent dans le vide, Estel lui échappant de peu, et son cri de désespoir se mêla à la cacophonie ambiante. Mais lui n'entendait pas les grognements gutturaux des orcs ; tout juste percevait-il le hurlement terrifié de l'enfant qu'il n'avait pu sauver.

Et soudain tout bascula. Son pied glissa sur la terre humide, peut-être même une feuille, il n'en savait guère en vérité, et il s'étala par terre avec une certaine grâce, avisant au passage une expression de surprise dans les yeux des premiers orcs à arriver sur lui. Ce qui lui importait peu ; ils avaient perdu le dernier espoir des hommes.

La douleur fusa de son visage lorsqu'il rencontra le sol et le goût de la terre s'engouffra dans sa bouche, le faisant tousser. L'étonnement dansait dans son esprit. Il ne sentait nul petit corps sous lui. Où donc était l'infortuné Estel ?

Le poids qui tomba sans prévenir sur son dos lui arracha un hoquet de surprise et de douleur dont il entendit l'écho dans une voix bien connue.

Contre toute attente, sa maladresse avait réussi là où son adresse avait échoué.

Sauf que les orcs n'avaient qu'à peine marqué un temps d'hésitation devant la scène et arrivaient sur eux avec force de grognements. Leurs lames dentelées fusèrent sur eux et Estel cria, saisi par une nouvelle terreur.

Une flèche se planta entre les deux yeux de l'orc qui allait l'occire et le prince elfe entendit son frère lui hurler dessus.

« Elrohir ! Relève-toi, par les Valar ! »

Une autre flèche le dépassa avant qu'il ne réagisse.

« Estel, accrochez-vous à mon cou. »

Ne prenant plus garde à la douleur émanant de son visage et de son dos, Elrohir bondit sur ses jambes, sentant avec soulagement les petits bras se resserrer sur lui. Il dégaina dans le mouvement et repoussa les orcs les plus proches, reculant vivement vers son frère. Elladan continuait de tirer sur la masse et les orcs commençaient à hésiter à s'approcher. Mais il allait rapidement tomber à court de flèches à ce rythme-là.

Elrohir accrocha son regard et cligna des yeux vers l'arrière, son frère lui répondant par un mouvement de la tête. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il trottina en arrière, gardant Estel dans son dos, attendit de dépasser son frère, puis détala à toute allure, Elladan à sa suite, les couvrant de ses flèches.

« On s'éloigne d'Imladris ! » s'étonna Estel qui jetait des regards affolés vers l'arrière.

« Les orcs nous barrent le chemin » répondit sombrement Elrohir. Elladan siffla une trille aiguë, appelant leurs chevaux. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que les orcs ne les aient pas trouvés avant de venir sur eux et que les animaux acceptent de les rejoindre dans un tel cas détresse.

« Elrohir ! Elladan ! Devant ! »

Le piaillement d'Estel près de son oreille le fit grimacer et son rictus s'agrandit en avisant enfin ce que le petit homme avait été le premier à apercevoir, tant il guettait la cavalcade des chevaux et qu'Elladan tenait leurs arrières.

Ils fonçaient droit sur un campement d'orcs !

Elrohir s'arrêta net, attrapa son frère par le bras, et bifurqua entre deux futaies, se jetant au sol avec ses deux comparses. Un doigt sur ses lèvres, il leur fit signe de se taire. Le deuxième groupe d'orcs ne les avaient pas encore remarqués et le premier continuait sa courses sans s'arrêter. Il ne restait qu'à compter sur l'inimité habituelle qui existait entre les différents groupes d'orcs.

« Halte ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'vous foutez là ? »

« Mais vous v'nez des montagnes... C'est notre territoire ! »

« Où sont les elfes ? J'ai faim ! Vous les avez mis où ? »

« Des elfes ? On a pas vu d'elfes ! Vous v'lez notre ragoût, oui ! Goujats ! »

« On s'en fout d'votre potage ! On avait deux elfes et un gamin à bouffer. Rendez-vous nos proies. Menteurs ! »

« Baratineurs ! »

« Trouillards ! »

Les vociférations montaient en volume et en vulgarité. Elrohir boucha les oreilles d'Estel et regarda son frère, un sourcil haussé. Il serait peut-être temps de déguerpir en silence. Elladan hocha lentement la tête et ils quittèrent leurs futaies en catimini, prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit.

C'était sans compter la soudaine arrivée des chevaux. La cavalcade couvrit aisément les cris des orcs et les trois fuyards grimacèrent de concert.

« C'quoi ça ? »

« Des chevaux ?... Attendez. Des elfes ! »

« Bah oui, bande de lards. Nos elfes. Alors déguerpissez ! »

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

« Ils se disputent. »

« Partons vite ! »

« A cheval ! » piailla Estel en se précipitant vers les deux étalons blancs, les jumeaux sur ses talons. Elladan attrapa le petit homme par la taille au passage et se jucha agilement sur sa monture, la lançant au galop d'un effleurement des talons, Elrohir dans son sillage.

« Ils s'enfuient ! » hurlèrent d'une même voix les deux groupes d'orcs, les prenant en fuite.

Mais ils ne purent jamais rattraper les deux chevaux encouragés par de pressants « Noro lim ! » jumeaux et l'enthousiasme d'un garçonnet.

« Un jour, c'est moi qui chasserai les orcs ! » s'enhardit le petit dùnedain une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité. Elladan et Elrohir ne purent que se regarder sans mot dire, peinant à retrouver leur souffle.

Estel en profita pour disparaître à nouveau, échappant aisément à leur attention.

« Estel ! »


End file.
